Daredevil: Orígenes
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una muy posible historia sobre como Matt Murdock obtiene sus habilidades y su motivación para convertirse en el héroe vigilante Daredevil. ONE SHOT. Sin Parejas. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo One Shot. En esta ocasión se trata sobre el héroe vigilante Daredevil y un pequeño homenaje a los inicios del joven Matt y la manera en la que encuentra sus habilidades y la motivación para convertirse en Daredevil.**

 ***Este One Shot tiene la posibilidad de convertirse en una historia Multi Chapter acerca de las aventuras de Daredevil. Desde ya si decido hacerlo habrá una batalla contra Kingpin y enemigos clásicos como Bullseye o Leland Owsley aparecerán. Elektra o La Viuda Negra posiblemente serán sus intereses amorosos.**

 ***Bueno, ahora para no aburrirlos los dejo con la historia.**

 ***** **Disclaimer** **: Daredevil no me pertenece a mi sino a Marvel.**

 ***** **¿Parejas?** **: Ninguna.**

* * *

" **Daredevil: Orígenes"**

 _Daredevil Fanfic_

 _One Shot_

* * *

By Spidey_Legend

Creado, editado y finalizado: 04/02/2017.

* * *

 **L** a vida de Matt cambió una tarde de octubre.

Todos los héroes y aún los villanos tenían una historia. Un origen y Matt Murdock, conocido en el futuro como el misterioso héroe Daredevil no era la excepción.

Su vida cambió para siempre cuando tenía quince años y mientras deambulaba por la calle tras la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su padre

Su padre se llamaba Jack Murdock, también conocido como Batallador ya que a su avanzada edad de 45 años continuaba como boxeador profesional y ganando peleas de boxeo en la categoría de peso completo.

Batallador era una auténtica sensación en el mundo pugilístico y un héroe para su hijo y por eso estaba decepcionado cuando se enteró que en la escuela se había trenzado a puños con otros dos chicos algo mayores que él.

Matt había recibido un sermón de su padre acerca de que la violencia no resolvía nada y que lo mejor era ignorar a los provocadores y simplemente seguir estudiando para ser alguien importante y feliz. La educación era la clave.

Durante la discusión, Matt le gritó y le llamó hipócrita por predicar pacifismo siendo este un boxeador. Antes de poder contestarle, Matt huyó de la casa llorando de bronca.

* * *

Eso había sido hacia unas dos horas y ahora con la cabeza fría, Matt se encontraba reflexionando acerca de sus imprudentes acciones.

Matt se dio cuenta que había sido un tonto y que debía disculparse por la forma en que trató a su padre. En especial porque su situación económica no era muy buena y él siempre se esforzaba por su bienestar. Su madre había muerto cuando nació y su carrera como boxeador se había truncado hasta que hace aproximadamente unos dos años, gracias a su representante, Mr Sweeny, lo había rescatado y puesto en la cima nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el deje de mala suerte se ceñiría sobre el joven Matthew.

El hecho maldito se produjo cuando un anciano se disponía a cruzar por la calle a paso lento y aparentemente incapaz de poder escuchar los bocinazos del enorme camión que circulaba por allí.

Matt se asustó ante lo que iba suceder pero no lo pensó y se lanzó a correr para salvar al anciano, cosa que lograría, pero a un precio enorme.

Tras apartar al anciano de la vía del camión, fue él quien quedó en su lugar y entonces el camionero realizó una maniobra de último momento para no atropellar al muchacho.

La consecuencia de la acción fue desastrosa.

El camionero transportaba materiales radioactivos en toneles que no cumplían no solo con los reglamentos de transporte, sino que incumplía la prohibición de transportarlos en las zonas urbanas.

Obviamente había alguien con mucho dinero a quien no le importó las reglas.

Uno de los barriles se derramó.

La víctima Matt Murdock, recibió el impacto del material sobre los ojos, desatando un grito desgarrador ante la vista de los incrédulos y sorprendidos testigos.

El conductor del camión, seguiría derrapando hasta volcar y estrellarse para luego incendiarse y provocar su muerte.

Para suerte de los pobladores, el material radioactivo restante no afectó a nadie más y pudo ser contenido.

El pobre anciano a quien Matt le salvó la vida, comenzó a llorar al comprender la situación.

En cuanto al joven héroe, los doctores que lo atendieron, le dijeron a su padre que milagrosamente sobrevivió indemne, excepto por sus ojos que se apagaron para siempre.

Ante el llanto de Jack Murdock, Matt comprendería que había quedado ciego.

* * *

Sin embargo sucedería algo más. Alguno lo llamaría un milagro y otros una maldición.

Es entonces que en el futuro, Matt viviría una doble vida. La del excelente y excéntrico abogado Matt Murdock y la que sería su vida nocturna.

El vigilante enmascaro y vestido como diablo al que llamarían el hombre sin miedo.

O simplemente Daredevil.

* * *

Luego de casi un año que Matt Murdock había quedado ciego y desde entonces, una especie de furia y decepción consigo mismo se apoderó de él.

Como invidente, le tocaba sufrir en la escuela aún más que antes.

Como invidente, sus oportunidades de destacar en un trabajo normal se dificultaban.

Como invidente, su padre volvía tener problemas para mantenerlos haciendo que sus deudas con su representante crecieran.

Sin embargo, conoció a Stick. No su verdadero nombre. Jamás lo sabría. Matt encontró en el anciano lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Stick lo corrigió, le dio un nuevo propósito al encaminarlo y entrenarlo.

Matt se sentía como un hombre nuevo y con el paso del tiempo, no solo cumpliría la meta de convertirse en abogado para perseguir a los criminales, sino que a nivel particular, el anciano le enseñó a defenderse, a atacar cuando debía y por encima de todo a saber manipular sus otros sentidos aumentados por el accidente.

Todo en compensación por la falta de la vista.

Lo más irónico de todo, es que el anciano también era ciego y experimentado.

Mucha experiencia. Matt nunca lo derrotaría limpiamente en lo que restaba de vida al anciano.

Wilson Fisk, el nombre que significaría tanto para la vida de Matt, cruzarían caras en el futuro.

Wilson Fisk, el llamado Kingpin del crimen en la Costa Este, había causado el accidente que dejó a Matt ciego a través de su negligencia.

También causaría la muerte de su padre lo que conllevaría a la guerra entre Daredevil y Kingpin.

Stick traería sus demonios vestidos de ninjas al mundo occidental.

Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento. En la actualidad, solo importaba la adaptación de Matt hacia su nueva vida por parte de Stick.

El anciano se sentiría orgulloso.

Antes de morir, le hubiese gustado decírselo al muchacho.

Una verdadera pena.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Cualquier duda me pueden mandar sugerencias y consultas a través de la mensajería privada.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
